


There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out!

by F9v5



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Light Sadism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F9v5/pseuds/F9v5
Summary: [Il titolo viene dalla canzone "Miss Jackson" dei Panic! at the Disco, io non detengo alcun diritto!]La principessa dell’Inferno è così ingenua, eppure così interessante.





	There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out!

La principessa dell’Inferno è così ingenua, eppure così interessante.

Alastor sente il sorriso allargarsi, ebbro di piacere e bramosia.

Dare alle anime dei peccatori la possibilità di redimersi, mai aveva sentito qualcosa di così assurdo quanto accattivante.

Così… destinato al fallimento.

Ecco perché le ha offerto il suo aiuto, alimenterà le sue illusioni, lei lo ripagherà con la pura disperazione che la verità le sbatterà in faccia.

Le è grato, sinceramente, dopo tanto tempo il suo sorriso non maschera la noia.

Non esiste possibilità di redenzione, per nessuno.

E la piccola Charlie avrà modo di impararlo, lui sarà lì, pronto a ridere.

-Fammi divertire, principessa.-

**Author's Note:**

> Qui lo dico e qui lo confermo: sia benedetto Hazbin Hotel e lo schiaffo morale che ha dato a tutto il “family friendly”, “politically correct” e perbenismo falso e ipocrita che, specie in questi tempi, dilaga. Personaggi tutti interessanti (Alastor più di tutti), trama a suo modo originale e Charlie è veramente adorabile. Il potenziale è veramente tanto a mio parere.


End file.
